David Kaye
David V. Hope (born October 14, 1964), known professionally as David Kaye, is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - J.A.R.V.I.S., Alien Guard#2 (ep51), Baron Heinrich Zemo (ep55), Baron Helmut Zemo, Blood Brother#1 (ep11), Computer (ep28), Corvus Glaive, Guard#1 (ep41), Phantom#1 (ep3), Robot (ep40), Troll Captain (ep10) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Khyber the Hunter, Benzarro Frankenstrike (ep52), Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt 23 (ep69), Cyanic Alien, Door (ep32), Exo-Skull, Fake Ben (ep50), Forever King Chadwick (ep44), Frankenstrike, Frankenstrike 23 (ep70), George Washington (ep80), Gravattack, Heatblast, Lord Transyl (ep48), Mallice (ep32), Mole-Stache, Radio Show Ben (ep17), Shocksquatch, Skurd, Slapstrike (ep50), Sunder (ep5), Swampfire (ep5), Thumbskull (ep41), Unitaur (ep50), Warlord Gar (ep12), Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Professor Patrick O'Hara *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Corvus Glaive, Nova Corps Control (ep6) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Argus Fentonproof (ep19), Bill Buntman (ep19), Dad, Don Fong (ep36), Dr. Phobos (ep19), Man 3 (ep46) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), General Tandin, Rebel (eps92-93) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - The Supreme Intelligence (ep51) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Lugnut, Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper, Customer (ep8), Driver (ep21), Drone (ep40), Fan#1 (ep4), Fan#2 (ep3), Firefighter (ep3), Grimlock, Highbrow, Intercom Voice (ep10), Irate Citizen (ep20), Man (ep9), Nature Show Narrator (ep4), News Bot (ep13), Security Bot (ep5), Sparkplug (ep27), Technician 1 (ep1), Trash Box (ep10), Warpath (ep35) *Transformers: Prime (2012) - Hardshell, Trooper#1 (ep42) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) - J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep53) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Royal Guard *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Alexander, Driver *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Hugo, General *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Guard *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Wes Rivers *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Royal Doctor, Sentry#2 *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Computer Voice 1, J.A.R.V.I.S. *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - J.A.R.V.I.S. 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Grafton 'Movies' *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Clank *Up (2009) - Newsreel Announcer 'Shorts' *Transformers: Animated - Grimlock (ep5), Lugnut (ep3), Optimus Prime Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Commissioner Jim Gordon, Inmates *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Arachdroid, Cannonbolt, Gravattack, Heatblast, Kyhber the Hunter, Shocksquatch *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Cannonbolt, Gravattack, Incursean Frog Commando, Swampfire *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Vision *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Lyndon Burgess, Pilot, Scientist#3 *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Clank, Blarg Scientist, Bob, Scrap Merchant *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Clank, Announcer, Dallas Wannamaker, Warbot#1 *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Clank *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Clank *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Clank, Arena Announcer, Employee, Hypnotist Head 2, Robot *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Clank, Stone Stonefield *Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007) - Clank, Large Robot, Skyboarder *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Clank *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Clank *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Mysterio *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Aven Geth *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Representative Ecklin *Transformers (2004) - Megatron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2016. *His favorite chracter he didn't voice is Bugs Bunny Category:Canadian Voice Actors